edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ANventure Time
ANventure Time is Adventure Time and An, Ann n Anny/Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool combined, created by VampireMeerkat. Its creation was inspired by the work of VampireMeerkat fans who combined her An, Ann n Anny cast with other shows; in this case funnypopgirl, who published a fanfiction in 2016. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story An, Ann and Anny are three friends who've known and lived together for as long they can remember. They have no parents and are one of the few humans left in the world. They try to make the best of their impoverished lives, though it entails ripping off others in order to get a leg up. They've had a bad reputation since childhood and many creatures avoid them or are hostile. When they were still young, they happened to grab the attention of three blood-starved vampires, the Kanker brothers, and had to run and hide from them on a daily basis from that moment on. After many years, the boys admitted the girls were too nimble and "smart" for them -or at least luck was on their side- though the main reason they changed their demeanour was because they grew up to be, in their opinion, attractive women. Anventure Time focusses on the Ans' attempts to become rich and deal with the brothers, while staying upbeat in a world that can easily dispose of them. Characters An An is the genderbent Ed. She's a 19 year old human. ---- Ann Ann is the genderbent Edd. She's an 18 year old human. ---- Anny Anny is the genderbent Eddy. She's a 17 year old human. ---- Karen Karen is the genderbent Kevin. She's an 18 year old creature resembling a shovel. Karen is more commonly known as "Jawbreaker Princess" and possesses an ability that lets her dig up jawbreakers, no matter where she digs. The Ans like this candy the most and have sucked up to her in the past to have some, but they're far from friends. Karen likes to bully humanoids for their appearance and thinks to be better than them just because of the fact she's a princess. ---- Nate Nate is the genderbent Nazz. He's an 18 year old creature resembling a classic elf. Nate is more commonly known as "Prince Van Bartonschmeer", and is kind to all, but not gifted at anything in particular. Most girls acquainted with him get a crush on him, but he seems to have his eyes on Karen. ---- Sam Sam is the genderbent Sarah. He's a 12 year old human. When a baby, he was found by An and immediately taken in, to Anny's dismay. Despite the Ans themselves being unattended children at the time, they managed to raise him, mainly thanks to Ann. Despite owing them, Sam has no patience for the Ans. He shows a degree of respect towards Ann, though will still act out towards her. When he befriended Jamie, he started to associate less with them and would only come home for food and shelter. ---- Jamie Jamie is the genderbent Jimmy. She's a 12 year old creature resembling cotton candy. ---- Rachel Rachel is the genderbent Rolf. She's a 19 year old creature resembling a cow. She works on a farm inhabited with vegetable and fruit-animals. She speaks crippled English, though it appears her species don't have much of a language to begin with. She's good friends with Karen and Nate. ---- Jenny Jenny is the genderbent Jonny. She's a 18 year old creature resembling a plank. She's a loner often found sitting around in forests, or oddly enough, touching wooden furniture in people's homes. She's seen as a bother, but a harmless one. She's one of the few who tolerates the Ans and shows curiosity for their schemes. ---- Tee Kanker Tee is the genderbent Lee and part of the "extinct" vampire race. He has the appearance of a teenager/young adult. As a vampire, he and his brothers like to target humans and did so in the far past. The reason why humans and vampires died out is not known to them, insinuating they come from a different land. He initially targeted Anny, as her chubbiness made him believe she'd be the most plentiful meal out of the three girls. While she was easy to capture, the responses she gave became its own addiction, and like Larie, he was inclined to let her slip out of his hands just so he could chase her again. As Anny grew older, he started feeling a different attraction towards her, and nowadays chases her around with the intention to become her boyfriend. ---- Larie Kanker Larie is the genderbent Marie and part of the "extinct" vampire race. He has the appearance of a teenager/young adult. As a vampire, he and his brothers like to target humans and did so in the far past. The reason why humans and vampires died out is not known to them, insinuating they come from a different land. He initially targeted Ann, as she seemed the most easy prey. While she was easy to capture, the responses she'd give became its own addiction, and like Tee, he was inclined to let her slip out of his hands just so he could chase her again. He'd go farther by brushing his teeth against her neck and acting out other fatal actions, enough to make the feeble girl faint. As Ann grew older, he started feeling a different attraction towards her, and nowadays chases her around with the intention to become her boyfriend. ---- Jay Kanker Jay is the genderbent May and part of the "extinct" vampire race. He has the appearance of a teenager/young adult. As a vampire, he and his brothers like to target humans and did so in the far past. The reason why humans and vampires died out is not known to them, insinuating they come from a different land. He initially targeted An, as he insisted her weird candy and fat diet would ensure she'd have the tastiest blood. She's always managed to escape his grip, even though Jay's a vampire with strength that far exceeds that of the strongest human. As An grew older, he started feeling a different attraction towards her, and nowadays chases her around with the intention to become her boyfriend. Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers